english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Rob Paulsen
Robert Fredrick "Rob" Paulsen III (born March 11, 1956) is an American voice actor and singer. He's known for voicing: Pinky in Pinky and the Brain and Animaniacs, Raphael in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Rev Runner in Loonatics Unleashed, Throttle in Biker Mice from Mars and Yakko Warner and Dr. Otto Scratchansniff in Animaniacs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1989-1996) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996) - Peter (ep6), Peter's Classmate (ep6) *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky, Yakko Warner, Dr. George (ep83), Katie's Dad (ep63), Porky Pig (ep65) *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - Peck, Alien 2 (ep51), Animal (ep11), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep28), Armadillo (ep51), Auctioneer (ep49), Badger, Bear (ep36), Beaver (ep45), Beaver#1 (ep35), Bernard (ep32), Big Louie (ep28), Cat on Face Guy (ep20), Chick (ep51), Crazy Eyes Unicorn (ep28), Crazy Man (ep20), Customer#1 (ep3), DJ (ep26), Dad (ep26), Dog#2 (ep36), Donkey (ep34), Donut Angel (ep49), Driver (ep10), Driver Dog (ep12), Elderly Man (ep21), Emcee (ep36), Everett (ep14), Farmer Clem, French Waiter (ep21), Gertie (ep31), Goose (ep28), Gopher (ep5), Gopher#1 (ep17), Gopher Emcee (ep17), Grumpy Man (ep38), Guy#2 (ep36), Hay Delivery Man (ep47), Hillbilly#2 (ep19), Honest Earl (ep47), Husband (ep10), Inbred Millionaire (ep20), Joey, Judge (ep21), Kid (ep40), Legal Voice (ep33), Leprechaun (ep49), Llama#2 (ep29), Ma (ep42), Mailman (ep26), Mailman (ep30), Male Teen Cashier (ep49), Man (ep11), Man (ep42), Man#1B (ep22), Man#1D (ep22), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2C (ep22), Max (ep11), Merton (ep50), Meter Reader (ep33), Mooseshark (ep33), Mountain Joe (ep16), Mud Puppy QB (ep37), Ostrich (ep41), Patron (ep7), Pizza Twin#1, Radio DJ (ep24), Ref (ep8), Rico (ep30), Ring Announcer (ep51), RoboPeck (ep43), Rooster (ep34), She-Goat (ep23), Sheep (ep9), Sheep (ep18), Sheep (ep46), Sheep#1 (ep11), Sheep#1 (ep12), Sheep#1 (ep24), Sheep#1 (ep30), Sheep#1 (ep38), Sheep#2 (ep8), Sheep#2 (ep32), Sheep#3 (ep7), Sheep#3 (ep28), Show Announcer (ep34), Skippy the Porpoise (ep39), Skunky (ep24), Snail#2 (ep26), Song and Dance Man (ep35), Squanto (ep30), Squirrel (ep10), Stomach Alien (ep51), TV Announcer (ep37), Techie (ep34), Termite (ep29), Ticket Guy (ep22), Tony the Gopher (ep9), Tony Two-Cheeks (ep8), Tubby Tapeworm (ep31), Vendor (ep21), Vendor (ep37), Wacky Anchorman (ep27), Waiter (ep24), Waiter (ep46), Whipcrack McGee (ep28), Young Sheep (ep18) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Jay (ep13) *Ben 10 (2007) - Ditto, Monitor (ep46), Promoter (ep45) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Alien Pilot (ep7), Baz-el (ep32), Cotton Candy Vendor (ep7), Patrolman (ep7), Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Alien Driver, Alien Lowlife, Bus Driver (ep62), Captain Kork (ep13), Chadzmuth (ep58), Ditto, Gutrot, Magister Patelliday, Phil (ep60), Rhomboid Vreedle, Stick Doug (ep76), Transport Captain (ep62), Tummy Head, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2011) - Baz-l (ep22), Churl#4 (ep22), Engineer#2 (ep18), Knight#1 (ep22), Magister Patelliday (ep41), Rhomboid Vreedle, Technician (ep18) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993-1996) - Throttle, Fred the Mutant, Match Commentator (ep1) *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Hairball, Throttle, Gator Raider (ep5), Newscaster (ep10), Old Biker (ep22), Pirate (ep21), Watch Commander (ep22), Additional Voices *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000-2001) - AP-06 (ep65), Docent (ep46), Fop Doppler (ep18), Guard (ep65), Host (ep53), Krnozian (ep58), Punk#2 (ep48), Titanux (ep48), Waiter (ep46) *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Additional Voices *Chowder (2008) - Dom (ep20), Egg#1 (ep17), Marsipan Citizen#35 (ep16), Parrot (ep20), Pickle Man (ep16), Rat#1 (ep17), Yo Yo Man (ep16) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2006) - Al Sugarh (ep36), Guard#2 (ep36), Julian (ep25), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. Mogul (ep12), Mr. Washer (ep25), Rupert (ep5), Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2003-2006) - Squeeky, Billy Goat (ep1), Brumell (ep11), Chancy (ep15), Dad Buckster (ep12), Decibull#1 (ep8), Frinja 1 (ep7), Manderbill (ep4), Mr. Curl (ep1), PA Announcer (ep5), Scott, Ship Crew Member (ep14), Snarf (ep3), Sparky's Dad (ep6) *Danny Phantom (2004-2007) - Jack Fenton, Andy (ep19), Announcer (ep6), Box Ghost, Coastal Eddie (ep40), Cop#3 (ep20), Green Kid (ep20), Kid Walla (ep29), Man on Gondola (ep40), Manager (ep35), Mr. Falluca, Nicolai Technus, Parrot (ep23), Photographer (ep40), Policeman (ep41), Soldier#1 (ep42), Theater Manager (ep26), Vulture Ghost#2 (ep7), Walla (ep40) *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - Albert Einstein (ep8), Announcer (ep15), Announcer#1 (ep20), Billy the Monster (ep25), Bully#1 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep2), Bully#3 (ep43), Buzzard (ep51), Charlie (ep29), Checker#1 (ep27), Chris (ep38), Chubby (ep15), Comrade Red (ep9), Dog (ep29), Fat Boy (ep7), Game Show Host (ep9), Gnome (ep19), Goat (ep29), Gold Fish (ep18), Guy (ep8), Guy#1 (ep38), Hunter (ep29), Joe (ep24), Kid#1 (ep22), Large Dealer (ep27), Little Trollbetoot (ep34), Major Glory, Math Teacher (ep9), Mice (ep18), Mom (ep11), Moose (ep76), Neighbor#2 (ep42), Neighbor#5 (ep42), Old Man McCowsky (ep38), Otto (ep25), Pedro (ep15), Pierre (ep43), Promoter (ep2), Puppet Pal Mitch, Sam-R-i, Shakespeare Kid (ep43), Soldier (ep30), Spork (ep27), Taxi Guy (ep30), Thug (ep9), Tiki Torch (ep52), Tour Guide (ep19), Trevor (ep20), Trollbetoot#3 (ep34), Wet Willie (ep24), Whale Chorus (ep24), Wolf (ep18) *Dino-Riders (1988) - Additional Voices *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1986-1991) - Gusto Gummi, Knight (ep26), Minstrel, Sir Blastus (ep28), Woodcutter (ep26) *Disney's Aladdin (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993-1994) - Hokey Pig (ep10), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2006) - Animal Reporter#2 (ep5), Announcer, Baby Monkey (ep8), Bat Leafrider (ep17), DeeJay (ep19), Fan#1 (ep17), Frog (ep12), Grouper Fish (ep16), Male Frog (ep9), Male Frog (ep16), Marvin (ep9), Monkey Guard#2 (ep5), Mr. Kinkajou (ep12), Mugger (ep9), Parrot (ep8), Pilot (ep19), Puma (ep19), Slim (ep16), Spider Monkey (ep5), Teen Frog#1 (ep9), Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) - Flash (ep4), Heebee (ep23), Male Panda (ep23), Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004-2005) - Giant Mouse (ep19), Gorillas (ep21), Lemon (ep21), Malsquando, Money-Asker-For Kid (ep13), Monk (ep14), Monster Puppet (ep12), One More Minstrel (ep13), Parrot (ep8), Pinkeye the Sailor (ep14), Sven (ep8), The Approachable Backstreet Minstrel (ep21), Yet Another Invisigoth (ep13) *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - P.J., Biff Fuddled, Hercule (ep75), Mr. Sherbert (ep4), Pharaoh Gang Member (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001) - Jose Carioca *Disney's Mighty Ducks (1996) - Borg, Dr. Swindle (ep12), Shecky Carter (ep16) *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Military Lookout (ep5), Nigel Nightshade (ep5) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Radio Voice (ep30) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Weekenders (2000-2004) - Carl (ep4), Murph (ep16), Nonno (ep9), Phillip (ep32), Sid (ep16), Ticket Guy (ep39) *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Gustav (ep3), Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Announcer (ep13), Cobby (ep16), Finders Keeper (ep21), Nicely Done (ep35) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2012) - Han Sr. (ep24) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2010-2011) - Guy#1 (ep102), Lobster#1 (ep48), Scout#1 (ep102), Stockbroker (ep102) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Axl (ep22), Captain Peters (ep6), Gopher#1, Lieutenant (ep22), Porko (ep14) *Foofur (1987) - Additional Voices *Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series (1987) - Boober Fraggle, Marjory, Sprocket *Freakazoid! (1995-1996) - Celebrity (ep4), Francois (ep14), Mohammed-Abdul (ep12), Pinky (ep7), Rob Paulsen, Yakko Warner *Gargoyles (1996) - Helios (ep50) *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Dave (ep6), Quarryman Robert (ep6) *Generator Rex (2010-2011) - Bouvier (ep14), Cap-Com (ep14), Loud Speaker (ep26), Providence Agent Jackson (ep26), Providence Technician (ep26), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Bumpy (ep10), Goggan *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004) - Announcer (ep20), Baba Louie (ep20), Kids (ep20) *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2004-2006) - Acha (ep23), Atchan (ep27), Axel (ep26), Bully (ep27), Clyde Easy Glide (ep3), Darrell (ep26), Decker (ep24), Dog (ep15), Dr. Mysto (ep17), Electric Slide Guy (ep3), Fan#2 (ep13), Flash Backman (ep28), Frenchman (ep33), Lead Pup (ep33), Li'l Acha (ep23), Lobster 2 (ep25), OC Watley (ep27), Old Zillionaire (ep10), Opera Guy (ep26), Peavley (ep15), Phantom (ep25), Policeman (ep15), Professor Marvelous (ep13), Robot (ep13), Timmy's Father (ep7), Waiter (ep25) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Lightray *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Rev Runner, Computer (ep24), Construction Worker (ep22), Gorlop (ep16), Mr. Leghorn (ep24), Pilot#1 (ep14), Pizza Boss (ep18), Policeman (ep19) *Me, Eloise! (2006) - Additional Voices *Megas XLR (2004) - V'arsin (ep10) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) - Travis Lum, Backseat, Chief Maximus, Stickety Lipid (ep21), Vitamin D (ep23) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Barbershop Quartet (ep8), Cousin Eel (ep5), Early Bird (ep5), Hands (ep5), Jebediah (ep13), Townsperson#1 (ep13) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Pinky, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (ep65), Yakko Warner (ep65) *Planet Sheen (2010-2013) - Doppy Dopweiler, Alice (ep17), Banana (ep24), Beebaw (ep5), Bird (ep4), Blogar, Chock Chock, Crem (ep23), Drakkie (ep22), Egg (ep6), Gronze#2 (ep6), Guard (ep16), Guard#1 (ep6), Guard#4 (ep4), Guard Mom (ep16), Hajingy, Lady Chocktow (ep3), Loudspeaker (ep5), Mackadar Soldier#2 (ep24), Mr. Navel (ep5), Nauseated Zeenuian (ep8), Obezyana (ep13), Old Alien (ep2), Old Zeenuian, Red Eyed Monster (ep3), Sentry (ep26), Tar Monster (ep19), Tronald Dump (ep2), Winky (ep17), Zeeb, Zeenuian, Zeenuian#1 (ep3), Zeenuian#1 (ep8), Zeenuian#1 (ep18), Zeenuian#1 (ep19) *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2012-2013) - Cop (ep32), Male British Voice (ep42), Pet Delivery Guy (ep32), Suds (ep35), Yakov (ep42) *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Rick and Morty (2013-2014) - Centaur (ep2), Giant Judge (ep5), Good Cop (ep5), Peasant#1 (ep5), Regular Legs (ep8), Snuffles (ep2) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Gas Station Attendant (ep13), Katzenstoki Ambassador (ep4), Wolf King (ep3) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993-1994) - Hard Drive, Additional Voices *Samurai Jack (2001-2002) - Cole Lampkin (ep2), Cop#1 (ep24), High Voice Guy (ep24), Lizor (ep2), Rothchild, Taxi Driver (ep24) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Fleach (ep21), Radio Newsman (ep21) *Snorks (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010-2013) - Bird Brain, Alien Chicken (ep23), Bango (ep25), Delivery Guy (ep23), Elf (ep21), Guard (ep12), Guy in House Below (ep21), Judge (ep12), Kid (ep30), Komodo Dragon (ep7), M.C. (ep23), NASA Official (ep30), Policeman#1 (ep12), Zombie (ep23) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) - Donatello, Metalhead (ep6), Other Guy (ep11), Shopkeeper (ep9) *The Addams Family (1992-1993) - Norman Normanmeyer *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) - Carl Wheezer, Principal Willoughby, Algae Guard (ep46), Announcer (ep46), Banjo Boy (ep47), Big Brother (ep3), Butch Pakovski, Captain (ep10), Chicks (ep19), Chip (ep18), Cowboy (ep31), Crowd Member#1 (ep4), Dad#1 (ep6), Elf (ep24), Eustace Strytch, Evil Jimmy, First Guard (ep28), Funny Jimmy (ep27), Gus (ep2), Guy (ep39), Guy (ep45), Instructor (ep17), Llama (ep5), Llama (ep40), Martian#1 (ep49), Monkey (ep48), Mort (ep27), Mr. Wheezer, Mrs. Wheezer, Mummy#2 (ep17), Narrator (ep17), Ninja (ep42), Oleander, Pterodactyl (ep19), Romantic Jimmy (ep27), Skeet (ep32), Slick TV Pitchman (ep4), Squid (ep5), Squirrel (ep40), Student#1 (ep37), Thomas Edison (ep3), Turkey Bride (ep5), Walter (ep27) *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - King Grippulon (ep2), Male Stomach Flu (ep3), Mark (ep2), Pettiness (ep3), Physicist (ep3), Tour Guide (ep3), Walt Kidney (ep3) *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time (2007) - Spike, Angry Longneck (ep6), Lambeosaurus (ep19), Ruby's Father (ep3), Thud *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005) - Big Jock (ep6), Duke (ep6), Euro Trash#1 (ep7), Euro Trash#3 (ep7), Goblin (ep6), Warlock (ep7) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2004) - Boomer, Brick, Boy (ep62), Brutus (ep49), Dad (ep42), E-Male (ep44), Government Man#2 (ep49), Homie#2 (ep68), Junior (ep42), Little Utonium (ep42), Major Glory (ep44), Mr. Anoush (ep42), Painter (ep58), Puppet Pal Mitch (ep1), Schoolboy#1 (ep42), Scientist (ep49), Secret Service Man (ep61) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Hadji (eps27-52), Army Doctor (ep35), Beard (ep29), Big Guard (ep47), Commander (ep28), Doc (ep38), Driver (ep37), General Wincroft (ep39), Guard (ep50), Higgins (ep41), Hill (ep30), Jean Leger (ep36), Lorenzo (ep32+), Medicine Man (ep27), Noan Ryan (ep37), Novak (ep28), Rudy (ep27), Shopkeeper (ep29), Soldier#1 (ep49), Techie#2 (ep34), Warden (ep43), Worker (ep47) *The Secret Saturdays (2009-2010) - Baron Finster, Car Driver (ep36) *The Smurfs (1985-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (ep47), Jack Russell (ep43), Unseen Announcer (ep43) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995-1998) - Dussel (ep16), Farmer Boyer (ep32), Hephaestus (ep19), Mechanic (ep2), Stanley Coop (ep27) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Timon & Pumbaa (1995-1999) - Banzai, Cheetato (ep4), Male Squirrel (ep1), Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1992) - Amby (ep15), Arnold, Blink Winkleman, Bus Driver (ep7), Cashier (ep23), Concord Condor, Cooper DeVille, Dr. Furrball (ep21), Flick (ep83), Fowlmouth, Foxy (ep86), Frank (ep2), George (ep78), Hiker (ep82), Jason (ep79), Mr. Bughari (ep43), Ruffee (ep92), Vanilla Lice (ep90), Wonder (ep31) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Batroc, Boomerang (ep69), Computer Voice (ep82), Guy#1 (ep40), Lab Tech#1 (ep11), Man (ep50), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep40) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004-2005) - Avery Orenthal (ep27), MP Guard (ep40), P.A. Announcer (ep40), Pan Lute (ep25), Puny Guy (ep25), Ripley (ep25), Travis Knox (ep40) *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure (2003) - Additional Voices *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman (2000) - Mr. Rochelle *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Yakko Warner, Chorus, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Pinky *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) - Muru (Singing Voice), Sumac, Terrier, Wolverine 2 *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) - Mole Man, Sal Maroni, Youth 4 *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Rob *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Rob *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Farley, Mr. Arable, Additional Voices *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Grand Duke, Jaq/'Sir Hugh', Bert, Flower Vendor, The Baker *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Grand Duke, Jaq *Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) - Charkie, Mr. Dulsen, Mr. Reloj *Curious George: Swings into Spring (2013) - Charkie *Disney's An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) - P.J. *Disney's Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) - LePlume *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Jaq *Disney's Stitch! The Movie (2003) - Experiment 625 a.k.a. Reuben *Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) - Weaponers *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Otis *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Mac Gopher *Mickey's House of Villians (2002) - Hades *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Additional Voices *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - The Troubadour *Mulan II (2004) - Additional Voices *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (1998) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2011) - Sheriff, Teen Vampire, Vampire Actor#2 *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Chief *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Assistant Cameraman, Bobby Hyde, Commandant Hess, Commercial Voice, Creature Preacher, El Gato, Grossburger, Michael *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave (2016) - Spike, Skinny Digger *The Land Before Time: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) - Spike, Yellow Belly#4 *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) - Chomper, Spike, Strut *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Spike *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) - Spike *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) - Mo, Spike *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) - Spike *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) - Rinkus, Spike *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) - Spike, Stegosaurus Leader *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) - Spike, Longneck *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Spike, Clubtail *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Guido, Spike, Mr. Clubtail *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - Ink Spot, Swifty, Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Prince Eric *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) - Banjo The Woodpile Possum, Fowlmouth, Johnny Pew, Mr. Hitcher *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) - The Tin Man/'Hickory', Additional Vocal Performer *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Computer Voice, Worker#1, Worker#2 *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Dave, Irving *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) - The Tin Man *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Scooby-Doo! Ghastly Goals (2014) - Julio 'Movies' *A Goofy Movie (1995) - PJ *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - Ian *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Amigo 2 *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Additional Voices *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) - Carl Wheezer, Carl's Dad, Carl's Mom, Kid, Kid in Classroom *Return to Never Land (2002) - Pirates *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Bobble *The Ant Bully (2006) - Beetle *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - Bobble *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, Hota Wata, Killa Drilla, The Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos *Tinker Bell (2008) - Bobble *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010) - Bobble *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Bobble, Tall Troll, Owl 'Shorts' *DC Showcase: The Spectre (2010) - Deandre, Drew Flynn, Lt. Brice *Pixie Hollow Bake Off (2013) - Bobble 'TV Specials' *Bubsy (1993) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Robin Food *Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet (2007) - Jack Fenton, Download, Nicolai Technus, Reporter#2 *Danny Phantom: Reality Trip (2006) - Jack Fenton, Auto Jack, Geek Danny, Suffered Animal#1 *Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy (2005) - Jack Fenton, Nicolai Technus *Disney's Leroy & Stitch (2006) - Reuben (Experiment 625), Squeak (Experiment 110) *Disney's TaleSpin: Plunder & Lightning (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Toodles *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Toodles *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Toodles *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Toodles *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Toodles *Jonny's Golden Quest (1993) - Additional Voices *Pixie Hollow Games (2011) - Bobble *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) - Brunch *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Prince *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) - Shreako *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies! (2005) - Carl Wheezer, Butch Pakovski, Mr. Wheezer, Principal Willoughby *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion (2003) - Carl Wheezer, Clam, Monk, Principle Willoughby, Robotic Voice, Voice *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back (2003) - Carl Wheezer, Butch Pakovski, Principal Willoughby, Yokian *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Villains (2005) - Carl Wheezer, Butch Pakovski *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Carl Wheezer, Announcer, Lead Pilot, Mr. Wheezer, Mrs. Wheezer *The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol (2006) - Bucky McBadbat, Government Agent#2, William Hung *The Fairly OddParents: School's Out! The Musical (2005) - Gary *The Fairly OddParents: Wishology! (2009) - Buccaneer (ep3), Computer Voice (ep2), Eliminator#7 (ep2), King Grippulon, Mark Change, Swamp Monster (ep2) *The Happy Elf (2005) - Eubie, Kid, Turbo *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004) - Carl Wheezer, Announcer *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! (2006) - Carl Wheezer, Anti Fairy Walla *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! (2006) - Carl Wheezer, Butler, Eustace Strych *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Beaver *Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988) - Additional Voices *Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Grand Duke Live-Action Voice Work 'Stage Shows' *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Grand Duke *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Grand Duke 'TV Series' *Wake, Rattle, & Roll (1990-1991) - DECKS Video Games 'Video Games' *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Rhomboid Vreedle *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Frank A. Delahue *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Kivan, Quayle *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Anomen Delryn *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Freelancer (2003) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - The Riddler/Edward Nygma *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Carl Wheezer *Run Like Hell: Hunt or Be Hunted (2002) - Miner#3, Scientist#1, Scientist#4 *Sacrifice (2000) - Zyzyx *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Captain Tarpals, Grenade Trooper, Gungan Villager 1, Naboo Missile Destroyer Captain, Royal Trooper *Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) - Droid, Wingmate 1 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Rebel Wingman 7, Slave *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Bravo 12, Droid, Freighter Captain *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2013) - Donatello *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Danger of the Ooze (2014) - Donatello *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies (2004) - Carl Wheezer *The Fairly OddParents! Breakin' Da Rules (2003) - Anti-Fairies, Dog Catcher, Fairy Judge, Gilded Arches, Guard, King Grippulon, Squirrelly Scouts, Arthur *The Fairly OddParents! Shadow Showdown (2004) - Mark, Shadow *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Baron Finster *Toonstruck (1996) - Barman, Lugnut, Mee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Lian, Tobli *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Grand Duke *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Gray Fox *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Gray Fox Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (231) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2016. *His role as Pinky won him a Daytime Emmy Award for male vocal performance. Category:American Voice Actors